New powers?
by Teracatta
Summary: 7 is up. I couldnt help but realize im not done, with this story. So if i get 15 reviews ill contiue it... :D
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hi, um second story and i umm forgot to disclaim last time so i dont own anything ahaha well maybe i will one day. :)

Kitty ran around the track, she always did when she wanted to think.. she picked up her speed from jogging to sprinting, she pasted jean and duncan who where talking about, last week somthing about jeans first time...Kitty stopped in her tracks and cringed. ~like eww,~ she turned to see jean kiss duncan. " Oh i so know, they didn't" She smiled.

" They who? and Didn't what?" She spun around and saw Bobby. He smiled as he saw her kinda inwardly groan. "umm like nothing Bobby nothing at all"

She smiled a small smile an innocent smile. "Liar" he said "you suck horribly at lying" he blinked and she was gone. He looked up to see her half way down the strait away. " Kit! Kit! come back here!" Jean smiled " Bobby did she spit on you again?"

" I wish so i can freeze her." He smirked. Kitty was long gone down the track.

"she would just escape, its no use-" just then duncan caught up to Jean. "babe why you leave?"

He went behind her and stuck his arms around her waste. " I got worried"

Bobby rolled his eyes and took off running. ~God talk about annoying 'i got worried' she was two meters ahead who gives a shit besides she was with me like anything was gonna happen.~

**{With kitty in her car}**

She sat there watching Pietro bringing out some boxes from the school chemistry lab. "what is he doing?''

It was a habit really kitty had grown to talk to herself by watch logan talking to himself durring battle procedures. So like father like daughter she did too, soon after that she learned and mastered bow and arrow and swords with him. Martcial arts was next... then she got lockheed her now pet like dragon, she reffered to him by my 'baby!' her and logan really bonded over those weeks alot... it kinda made her uncofortable the way he would stare at her and get answers. But he was out right now..on a mission. So she took it to herself to keep an eye out on the brotherhood and alcolytes and she did a Close eye.

Pietro looked around he felt like he was being watched...by who though? there was five cars in the parking lot...he knew three Bobbys car...jeans, duncans, his and a whitish blue car he wasn't sure about. He ran an invisable blur went across kittys window shield..she flinched and despratley searched for her keys but it was too late. He was already in the car and buckled up.

"Sup pryde? Doing a little spying i see.." He smirked. She ignored this and turn and flipped the bird...with this he unbuckled. "well if you really want me to" he leaned in...with one swift move he fell right into his seat. "hands to your self maximoff"

He smirked at her and leaned in to her ear, his warm breath trickled her neck. "what if i dont want to keep my hands to myself kitten?'

" I want you to so stop!" and with a lift of her hand he flew out of the car...

"what the hell? what just h-hapend oh my god im im getting new powers! EEEEP! haha this is so flipping awsome!" Pietro looked through the window but saw no one in the car..he went to his car to contemplate it...What happpend?

A/n Want me to continue and learn bout kittys new powers?

Pietro: yeah accually i do what the hell happend?

Shove it maximoff! haha u decide Read and review please!


	2. Chapter 2

This would be lets see chapter? 2 yaya your so right haha...um hopefully more reviews and readers special thanks to Pietro-4-eva! haha umm okay so here we go!

Pietro sat out side his car...~where did she go?~ he was stroking his chin. Whitch he usually did when he was thinking it's a habit from falling his father around. Bobby sat down on a bench watching the silver haired speed demon. He got up and ran over to him. The two of them play Basket ball togather for awhile, along with evan and lance. So him and pietro got along but were far from Best friends...him and Evan still hated each other though kinda sad right?

"PIETRO!" Bobby yelled to the boy, as he was walking twords him. But he noticed Pietro shutter to his voice and fall...Bobby Kicked into high gear and ran tword him and helped him up. "Dude...What happend?"

Pietro glared. " You fucking called my name when i was in deep thought."

"Oh, I'm sorry, so... what ya thinking bout?" Bobby looked interested.

"No one." Pietro said.

Bobby smiled. " I said 'What ya thinking bout' not 'who'? so is a it a girl?" Bobby was more interested.

Pietro was asonished, who in the hell did this x-loser think he was? he didn't know but his eyes were wide open. "Pietro.?" he waved his hand over his face and shrugged...and went to his car got in and drove off. Pietro snapped back to realitty. ~Gosh i do tht alot~ he laughed out loud and got into the car, turned on the radiou ' California girls were unforgettable, daisy dukes, bakinis on top' Ugh. he turned it off. "nasty" he snikered " i hate that song." the rest of the way home to him went by slow because normal speed just isn't enough.

He got out and headed to his bedroom he has some plotting to do...

End of second chapter..sorry short but my puppy has been sick and i've been painting my room so busy day it too 4 hours to right this so kinda sad... :( i hope my pup gets better she is only 7 weeks basset hound... ohh wat to do..

Exspect an update soon kay! MWAH. xoxo love yall


	3. Chapter 3

A\N: So im heading to the cancer center with my grandma its her last visit! haha, and i decided to drag along my laptop to write for ya'll so im going to..

Kitty sat there looking at herself in the miror kinda like she did when she first got her powers, She decided she would try somthing. so she took her had and an empty Diet coke was left on rouges table. ~Aha! hehe rouge will like never notice!~.

She went to sit on Rouges table, She lifted her hand and moved it, all of the sudden it flew up into the air! As if it was standing, she moved her hands Its walking on air! {A\n Where else have you heared that from, kerli song Walking on air check it out! back with the story sorry}

~i have Telekenisis! Oh my gosh haha this is like amazing!~ Then Rouge walked in and kittys hands flew up and the can went through the ceiling. "Kit why don' Cha put ya hands Down." Rouge smirked.

"Um Rouge im like Streaching, AHHH." She let out a yawn. And Smiled.

"Whateva, Can i ask ya somming?" She blushed.

"Sure rouge like what?" She was still streaching.

"What if ya like sum one and ya don' kno how ta talk to them?" She didn't make eye contact.

"Well you could start by flirting."She knew that Rouge didn't do that kinda stuff. "Who is it? That would help me."

"Scott." ~What the fuck, She likes Scott, Are you seriouse! omomomog! ~

"thats umm well, ask for extra training." Kitty was smiling opposed to what was going on in her head. ~ahhh well least she don't like bobby or pie- Wait what no no no stop...Kitty you don't like them you just don't want them to steal your best friend, Yeah that is it!~

Kitty forgot and stoped streaching. All of a sudden a loud Band hit the roof. Then bobby ran in "Did you guys hear that!"

Kitty nodded. "Hey why dont you knock next time! i could have been changing!" She said with fire in her eyes.

"I wouldn't mind kit don't get mad." He smiled.

"Ah you 'av been hanging out with Pietro too much." Rouge rolled her eyes.

"What ever so ya'll want to go eat?" Bobby asked with hope in his eyes. "Food court in the mall. It's on me! Come on"

"Nah i think ill go train." Rouge sighed She rather go to eat. She waved and was gone.

"Kit what bout u?" he shrugged.

"Like sure bobby hold on whos all going?" She said as she bent over, to get a sweater.

"Me, you, Mason, brooke, and Pietro." He looked at her. ~She'll probly change her mind...~ He frowned at this thought.

"Kay! Lets go!" She phased through him leaving him dazed. "You Coming" She yelled down the hall.

He took off running.

[At the mall]_

Kitty sighed as she saw those boys and her former friend, She betrayed me. He dyed bleach blonde hair and her tanned skin, Made kitty sick at her stomach and her sqeaky voice, made her want to punch a wall in.

To be continued!

A/n i know im evil!


	4. Chapter 4

Umm so my room has its floor almost down! Yipeee! haha...thanks to marce, dave, and my momma! umm so disclaimer: if i owned it some ppl wouldn't like be there so haha...i dont own it...

Here we go!

Chapter 4

They had a Corner of the food court seats a nice table...But the people here were just so rude...one guy bumped into kitty then yelled at her... ~the nerve~ she sighed.

"Whats wrong kitty-cat?" Brooke rolled her eyes. ~god was she so annoying~ Kitty had competed against Brooke in a beauty pagent when she was younger, brooke lost and that made her very upset. She is a grudge holder.

"Umm nothing Brooke...so?" Kitty was hopping bobby, pietro, and mason would get back soon...she couldn't take being around this girl anylonger.

"You won any pagents lately?" Brooke asked wide eyed.

"Brooke." Kitty lowered her head and eyes. "You know good and well i don't do those anymore." Brooke smiled...she knew why...she knew some pretty good things about kitty that could hurt her bad, she just had to choose the time to do it.

"Were back!" Pietro said setting down 4 yogurts, and a smoothie. "Miss us?"

"No" kitty mumbled this catching his attention.

"What did you say pryde?" he arched his eyebrow. And smirked.

"I...I said Thanks for getting me my yogurt!" She grabbed it and took a big spoonful and crammed it in her mouth. "Wow yummers!"

"Oh well then your welcome." Pietro said. ~well that was a big let down~

Bobby had some ice cream sundaes, and mason had napkins. "Here." mason said handing some to his girlfriend brooke.

"thanks Mace!" Kitty rolled her eyes. Mason had a clean look to him..black hair lightly tanned skin..green eyes musically talented, basket ball genius. In brookes words 'Perfection with legs.'

"Kitty?" Bobby whispered. "Kit you know you can look at us right?"

"Huh yeah..yah...i know." She smiled. Bobbys breathe was so warm. Even for his cool personality. (A/N get it?) Brooke leaned over and kissed mason.

"Damnit mason stop you and her get sooo annoying." Pietro scoffed. He didn't quite understand what the point of a girlfriend was.

" Your just jelouse!" She bounced up."Mason come to my house later if ya want some fun."She winked and placed a kiss on his head.

Kitty however coughed up some yogurt on pietro shirt, when she said that. Kittys eyes got big. "Pietro im so sorry." He looked up at her. There is two things not to do to pietro, One dont mess up his looks, two dont mock him. He shot a Shut-the-hell-up-look at bobby who was laughing, mason had tooken up brookes' offer and left.

"Ya know pryde, i think you need a hug you look kinda sad. Come here." He said. She had tooken off her sweater and was were a tank top...pietro had it on his arms, cheast, belly and lap. He grabbed her and held on to her tight. When it ended she was coverd. "UGH...dude i said i was like sorry, bobby ima head home...See ya later maximoff!" She flipped him off and with a sweet smile left, got a bus and went to the masion.

Up in her room rouge was back from train and was thinking about the hottie she has liked for 4 months, her thoughts broke as the door slammed. Kitty.

"Doll whats tha' mattah?" She looked confused.

"Ugghh... that stupid pietro!" She slummped down.

Hehe...stupid Pietro! Comments! pwease with yogurt on top! :)

Umm so one more box them my furniture goes into my room! eeeep cant belive it!

And about the rouge 4 months thing i've had a crush on the same guy for 2 years...but my relation ship with him is were mean to each other so love hate he loves to hugg me haha so exspect mor of that rougeXScott relationship...even tho its not love hate! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Can yall believe school is comming up? too soon right? haha moving my furniture into day can't wait, thanks for all the comments i appriciate them umm, so here we go!

In this chapter rouge and kitty are going to talk, maybe at the end some bobby confrontation.

Chapter 5

"What did the stupid pietro do?" Rouge asked while she was changing. "What happend to ya?"

"Uggggh, Stupid Pietro." Kitty scrunched up her nose. "He like toatally spilt, yogurt on me."

"That dick head. Do i need to drain him?" as much as kitty wanted to say 'Have at him' she couldnt she wanted to do this by herself.

"No." kitty was looking down. "I'll handle this."

"how?" Rouge looked suprised. "You can only walk through walls."

"No rouge i can do more." Kitty couldn't believe she said that.

"Like what walk on air, kit ya need meh ta help ya."Rouge could not believe the ignorance of kitty she has never declined help.

"Rouge watch." All of the sudden rouge lifted into the air. Kitty started setting her down but instead of just dropping her on the ground she put her feet into the ground and left her there...Lifted a make up holder into the air And boom it was split in to a million piecese just floating like a star in space. Rouge was amazed...kitty put the make up back togather. Pulled rouge up and left the room. Leaving rouge there speechless.

"Hey rouge you wanna get some breakfast at mccdonalds?" Scott held the door open.

~McDonalds who does he think i am a little kid?~ "Sure scott." She grabbed her cell and left.

~Can you like believe the nerve of her, gosh she must think im weak.~ "Whats a matter kitty?" Jeans green eyes looked Frusterated.

"Rouge is treating me like im weak." Kitty scoffed.

"Kitty." Jean started. "We know your not weak." She put her arm around her lets go to the mall.

On the car ride there. "Jean why did you look frustrated?" Kitty asked wide eyed.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for not updating i have block classes witch gives me homework every night for science sorry and come monday i have vollyball so haha its gonna be weekends when ya get updates!

Oh and check out my other stories thank you!

The last chapter. O.o

Jean weakly smiled . "Ahh. Nothing kit."

"liar" kitty mumbled. Jean stoped the car.

"What did you say kitty?" Jean was reading her mind the her cell fone rang. "hello?'

"Uhm yeah were on our way." Jean hung up. Bobby and wolverine are fighting the brotherhood they need our help!" she accelereated and pulled up to an old her door as kitty did the same. Kitty ran inside right into bobby he fell with her landing on top.

"Bobby im so-" Her mouth was closed with a kiss by him.

"Kitty i dont know if you haven't noticed, but i like you alot." Kittys eyes shined. tears came down her face she lifted bobby up with her new powers and threw him through the wall. Turned invisable and was out of that room right into the one were Lance and Pietro was. She lost consentration when she noticed Pietros top was ripped. Pietro and lance looked up when they heard someone struggling at a door nob.

~Oh god kitty come on you can phase!~ lance thought

~haha stupid Kitten, i mean pryde she cant open a door.~ Pietro was holding his mouth when he was nodding to lance to attack.

Kitty felt the ground rumble below her feet. she Falterd and fell. But she Remember and lifted both boys into the air and a fly went by the hand that was hold up lance so he went flying through the wall. ACHOO! Kitty coughed. and lost all contact with pietro so he fell to the ground. Pietro took this chance to attack in one swift move . And had her up against the wall.

Kittys Eyes widend she didnt like this position her arms were sore. Then she felt a hard press on her lips and it sunk in. "I love you kitten." He retreated the kiss when bobby came in Pietro pulled kittys arm up so she couldnt move.

"Kitty why did you make me go through a wall i said i liked you!" Kitty didnt smile her face had a wierd look on it. Kitty looked up to pietro then over to bobby. "Oh i see your fucking maximoff? I knew that you and him had somthing."

"Chill drake. I would never fuck scum like her." Pietro said in a seriouse tone. "So don't get you ice cubes in a bunch." A Tear fell from pietros' eye.

"Kitty who do you want good or evil." Bobby stated.

"I-I dont want either. Why do yall even like me! im nothing but an ugly nerd Pietro what the hell. Bobby you- told me who you liked so you lied to me i would never settle for that i like you both i just cant. Pietro you like what you can't have...Bobby you supposed to like amara. I could never be with you both." Kitty was crying and disappering now. "But its time to face the truth i could never be with either of you." And she was gone.

"Look bobby im sorry dude you told me you liked amara." Pietro said. His eyes were wet looking.

"Its okay bobby extened a hand..Friends again?"

"Ofcourse." They left diffrent ways. Due to diffrent teams.

!Epilogue!

Not a day goes by that those boys dont think of kitty. And thier kiss. Pietro was sitting and crying by a Photo he had of kitty. He didn't see why she didnt choose him. but those times were gone she was 20 now and he was 21. So was bobby his best friend...who lived right across from him with amara. He was happy. Pietro was not.

Amara was pregnant with thier first child.. Surie Paige Drake. Kitty helped choose it Bobby had moved on pretty well but still had something for her but would never leave amara he loved amara. He was sure that Pietro hadn't moved on Kitty lived right next to Pietro. They all lived near each other.

Kitty sat up in her her tears "Kit your 20 now get a grip" she said to herself. She remembered when she was younger all she wanted was to get married and be loved..But she come to realize in the end we all end up alone anyways. So why love things are far more important, She got up and went down stairs..and out side only to see pietro out getting the mail she put on her jacket and got hers.

"Nice weather right ?" She saw him look up.

"Kitty there is storm clouds." He pointed up.

"Oh.-" He was on the ground laughing. "Hey its not that funny!

She walked over to him and helped him up. "Pietro get a-" He pressed his lips on her again...with flashbacks of that night he said he loved her.

"Kitty i ment what i said, i wasn't kidding, When i said i love you i ment every word. I. Love. You. Mrs. Pryde. i always have and always will. Talk to you tomarow.. but have an answer for me do you love me to?"

It started raining with kitty out in it and him inside. I couldnt tell you if she was crying or not. She felt a smile on her face. "I love you too pietro" She ran inside. and took a shower. "but im not going to tell you tomarrow." She laughed

FIN! haha how ya like it i was debating to make it a cliff hanger so i didnt! :D


	7. Chapter 7

788A/N: So i couldn't help but realize that... I love this story too much not to go on with it.. and im way to bored to just let it go to waste! :D So umm This is the day after the epiloge..

Disclaimer: Never owned this bc if i did I wouldn't have to write this it would be the show instead of a story

Kitty woke up the next morning to the doorbell of her historical 3 story neighborhood house. She walked down the flight of stairs the the main room and got on her tippy toes and looked out the peep hole. Bobby.

Kitty opened the door, "Hey what do you need to borrow? Lawn mower?" She wind blew as an Eerie silence passed. "Bobby.. Whats up? Do you like, want my lawn mower i dont use it... you can just have it I can like get logan to just go but me a hand powered one.."

Bobby laughed. "Kit, I dont want your stupid lawn mower. I came to tell you Amara's going to be having Twins!" Bobbys' face shuddered from a blank smile to a thick toothy grin. Surie Paige and Blake Thomas. Do you like those names?"

Kitty didn't see why it really mattered. "Yeah. I do i figured 'mara would choose something more... Unique." She giggled " Is that all you needed to tell me?"

"No. We are having the Baby shower tomorrow At 2p.m. Please come?"

"Ofcourse!" Bobby slowly left the step and out the gate. Kitty walked aimlessly around her house. She still had a few boxes left to unpack she moved in last tuesday. And since then it had been difficult, She work as a Psycologist in Pietros step-moms buisness.

She really hasn't had the time to do the un-packing because of her job. She Went up stairs to her room on the second floor, and grabbed a green poka-dotted bag with the innitials KAP on them, she pulled out a pink shirt and brown skirt. "This will make me look like a Chocolate cake with pink icing..." she trailed off and walked over to her miror and changed.

Her double latched window flew open, " Strong winds high of 63 degrees expected today." The radio blared. She crained her neck and saw Pietro mowing his back yard. "Hey!" He yelled.

She stood in shock, His inpecably noticible abs shown through his "accidently" ripped shirt. She crept twords her window, as a spider creeps tword its food embeded in its web. She leaned over the window "Hi!"

He stoped his mower and hopped off. "are you comming down to talk or are we playing Romeo and Juliet?" His irreplacable smirk never moved out of its everlasting place.

"... I-i'm comming..." Kitty phased though the Hard wood floor.

She opend the kitchens Dark Mahogany door.

"Looky there!" Pietro Grinned."You finnally chose to show yourself." He winked, "I'm proud."

"Well, Shut up. So I heared your dating... Cathy? Congrats on chooosing another town Sleeze." Kitty winced as a plane dove over head.

"Yeah... how did you hear? I just started like two days ago.." Pietro furrowed his brows.

"Umm its called she was outside your house at your pool in a bakini and i had my window open." Kitty smiled. She knew she was having the upper hand in this battle.

"Oh well thats... you...you uhh.."

_"Stalker?" _ Kitty scoffed, "stupiidd!"

"Hey!" Pietro looked as if he was offended. "Any ways, I wanted to know if you had any cookbooks for Noodles? Like Icelandic?... No no... Nomadic?"

"Itallian? Again Stupiiidddd!" Kitty giggled. At that moment Kitty felt a hard warm body jump on hers. "PIETRO! Get off me."

"Say your sorry." He grinned at her fail of an attempt to push him off.

"Im sorry!" He got off and zoomed into his house. *SLAMMMM*

Kitty looked down and ripped the grass up. "He stained my shirt. Shit."


End file.
